buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Hundred Demons
"Hundred Demons" ( Hyakki) is an attribute. All cards within this attribute have a red painted-like "鬼" within a circle at the top right corner of their artworks. According to lore, there are 100 monsters from different worlds with this attribute (not counting form changes), hence the name. All worlds except Star Dragon World have at least 1 Hundred Demons monster. Currently, 72 out of 100 monsters were revealed. They are the antagonist deck of Season 2 used by Ikazuchi. Playstyle Hundred Demons generally focus on controlling the opponent's plays while pressuring them with damage, usually from high criticals and burn damage. Their main mechanic "Thunder Mine" helps to serve both a control and pressure aspect, punishing the opponent for making certain moves which trigger "Thunder Mine", dealing damage to the opponent. This is complimented by several destruction effects they have that force the opponent into situations that would trigger "Thunder Mine" and by the various high critical and damage inflicting cards which effectively puts the opponent on a timer of "Thunder Mine" damage they can risk taking. Additionally, many of the Hundred Demons can can still be used as regular support for the normal Worlds they belong to. List of Sets with Hundred Demons Cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders List of Hundred Demons Cards Ancient World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Rinneryusho *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryubokushihai *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Ryuzenshakuma *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Manryufuto Monsters Size 0 *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy Size 1 *Call Dragon Migidos Size 2 *Dark Dragon, Demochill *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lux Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Red Dragon, Igneel Danger World Items *Hundred Demons Spear, Onikuzushi Spells *Hundred Demons Destructive Power Raiga *Starved Yamigedo (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Armorknight Naga *Rock Dragon, Garagoron Size 1 *Armorknight Tiger "A" *Crush Execute Dragon, Zarrtelganger *Sibling Dragon, Foonbaltes *Sibling Dragon, Kibaltes Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent *Super Combidragon, Brainbaltes Darkness Dragon World Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! Items *Hungry Claw, Raiga *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Gate of Darkness Dragon (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren Size 1 *Black Dragon, Beflyen *Death Ruler, Daredevil *One Winged Hatred Dragon, Leftslasher Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dragon World Spells *Gate of Dragon *Gedo Shield *Hundred Demons Formation, Thunder Mine Stance (with Set) Monsters Size 1 *Guillotine Axe Dragon *Ogre Size Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Trap Master Dragon Size 2 *Cut Whip Dragon *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Nightmare Scream Dragon Size 3 *Buzz Soloar Dragon *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu Dungeon World Impacts *Hundred Demons Assault, Hundred Legion! Spells *Evil Deity Altar (with Set) *Hundred Demons Mission Card, "Aim for the Link!" *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Jaakunohado Monsters Size 0 *Dragon Tooth Warrior *Evil Dryad *Proto Golem, Jarima Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz *Living Mad Gazer *Thunder Emperor, Zain Blesstament Size 3 *Death Master, Lelag Monarch *Hades Dragon Chief, Red Arrogant *Iron Cyclops Hero World Impacts *There are no Places for You to Run! Spells *But He is of the Lowest Rank *I'm Finished with You *It Was My Doing! *Unexpected Twiiist!! *World Domination of Terror (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Combatant, Nebatt Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma Size 2 *Buster Bone Armor *Corrupted One, Erational Size 3 *Great Leader, Anson *Hundred Demons General, Braiden Katana World Items *Fiendish Blade, Urahonekui *Fiendish Sword, Kuromuramasa Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Akkishoki *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Hyakaryouran *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitsuito *Hundred Demons' Tome of Judgement *Odd Ritual, Skull Festival (with Set) *Reinforced Formation of Hundred Demons (with Set) Monsters Size 0 *Rampage, Chizomegumo Size 1 *Calm and Composed, Kageitachi *Kalavinka, Uguisukomachi Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon *One-Eyed Ninja, Refu *Robust, Kinoesasori *Thunderclap Cry, Goraiko *Wolf Face Ninja, Benitsume Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gishingyuki Legend World Items *Demon Sword of the King, Clarent Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Mockery of Gremlins Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre Size 1 *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Odd Bird, Harpy *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Water Spirit, Rusalka Size 2 *Bronze Giant, Talos *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Destruction Demon, Razorback Size 3 *World Snake, Jormungandr Magic World Spells *Hundred Demons Sorcery, No Brainer *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Do or Die *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Yamitagae *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Mad Dancing Monsters Size 0 *Annihilator, Glasya-Labolas Size 1 *Demon Realm Trivia Lord, Forcas Size 2 *Mysterious Decarabia *Thunder Summoner, Reiki *User of Darkness, Dunstan Other Item *Thunder Claw, Narukami Impacts *Unorthodox Arts, Shoraiabare Kandachi! Monsters Size 3 *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Support Cards Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 3 *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou Dungeon World Spells *Evil Deity Altar Monsters Size 1 *Battle Hyena, Dolz Legend World Monsters Size 2 *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch Other Flag *Parade of Hundred Demons Monsters Size 3 *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo *Great Fiend, Yamigedo List of Cards with "Thunder Mine" Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Call Dragon Migidos (When a card is put into the opponent's gauge) Danger World Monsters Size 2 *Poisonous Water Dragon, Zazamera (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Size 3 *Armorknight Serpent (When opponent calls a monster) Darkness Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Death Ruler Daredevil (When opponent's monster is destroyed during your turn) Dragon World Monsters Size 1 *Guillotine Axe Dragon (When opponent calls a monster or casts a spell with "Dragon" in its attribute) *Ogre Size Dragon (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Dungeon World Monsters Size 0 *Evil Dryad (When opponent calls a size 2 monster) Size 1 *Thunder Emperor, Zain Blesstament (When opponent equipments an item) (When opponent plays a spell with Set ) Hero World Monsters Size 1 *Stranger Dilemma (When opponent casts a spell) Katana World Monsters Size 1 *Calm and Composed, Kageitachi (When opponent equips an item) Legend World Monsters Size 0 *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Size 1 *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda (When opponent calls a size 1 monster) Magic World Monsters Size 0 *Annihilator, Glasya-Labolas (When opponent takes damage from Thunder Mine) Size 2 *Thunder Summoner, Reiki (When opponent calls a size 3 monster) Other Monsters Size 3 *Fiend Deity, Gokuyamigedo (When opponent calls a monster) *Great Fiend, Yamigedo (When opponent nullifies your attack) List of "Thunder Mine" Support Cards Ancient World Monsters Size 1 *Call DragonCall Dragon Migidos Hero World Impacts *There are no Places for You to Run! Katana World Monsters Size 2 *Demonic Descend Ninja, Zeon Magic World Monsters Size 0 *Annihilator, Glasya-Labolas Size 1 *Demon Realm Trivia Lord, Forcas Other Monsters Size 3 *Resurrected Evil Deity, Yamigedo Category:Legend World Category:Ancient World Category:Katana World Category:Darkness Dragon World Category:Magic World Category:Danger World Category:Dungeon World Category:Hero World